


Sidetracked, eh?

by StargateNerd



Category: Magic Kaito, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And yes I am aware of how Canadians actually speak, Gen, I'm from Minnesota after all, M/M, This is crack, pure unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find themselves in Canada. Slight KaiShin, HeiHaku, and KaiHei. I swear, I'm going to be shot for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidetracked, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I swear, I am going to be shot for this. It was inspired by a comic by Tez-Taylor on DeviantArt, where Eisuke goes to America, and then in the end he winds up in Canada, where he is greeted by a Canadian Heiji. Add the fact that I just went to the Renaissance Festival yesterday and I'm still a bit hyper, and you get this crazy story about alternate dimensions and the boyz being a foursome in Canada . I swear, I'm going to be shot for this, eh XDD

Shinichi blinked.

Heiji blinked.

Kaito blinked.

Hakuba blinked.

"Welcome to Canada, eh," said the boy who looked and sounded  _exactly_  like Shinichi. Except for the fact he was Canadian. Then the Canadian Shinichi blinked. "Not again, eh," he muttered, then sighed. "Hey, Kai-chan! We got some losties, eh!"

Kaito walked into the room. "Shin-chaaan," he whined. "What is it? I was just about to go surprise Saguru-chan with the whipped cream, eh!"

Various degrees of horror passed over the four un-Canadians' faces.

"Don't bother; he's busy with Hei-chan right now anyways, eh," Canadian Shinichi told him.

Heiji and Hakuba looked at each other, then backed away.

"So, I assume you were sucked through an inter-dimensional rift, eh," Canadian Shinichi mused, facing his counterpart and his companions.

"We would assume that, too," Shinichi replied, viewing the way Canadian Kaito wrapped an arm around his doppelganger's waist possessively. The Detective of the East felt a little squeamish.

"Lots of people come through here!" Canadian Kaito piped up. "We seem to be like a magnet, eh!"

"Here." Canadian Shinichi pulled a pamphlet out of the desk drawer. "Follow this trail, and you should be able to find your way back to your own dimension, eh."

They all heard a crash from the other room, followed by low voices, and then a voice shouted, "Hei-chan, eh! You knocked over that flower pot, eh!"

"Wasn't my fault, ya ahou, eh! Maybe you should watch where yer goin'!" The accent was a strange mix of Canadian and Osakan.

"Well, we really should be going, eh- I mean, yeah! We  _really_  should be going!" Shinichi squeaked, blushing furiously. He quickly departed from the cabin, the others following closely behind.

"Hey," Kaito's counterpart said as he was about to leave, beckoning him closer. In a confidential whisper, he said, "Whipped cream can get you out of  _any_  tight spot, eh."

"Kai-chan, eh!" Canadian Shinichi blushed, which, Kaito had to admit, did look good on him. Putting on his best Poker Face, the thief followed his companions' trail. Maybe getting on Koizumi's bad side when she was PMSing wasn't such a bad thing after all, he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware Canadians do not speak like this. I am practically Canadian myself. I wouldn't bother putting this down except on FF.net a bunch of people got all offended that I didn't label this as crack or something so you guys get a lovely warning ^^


End file.
